


𝒲𝒽ℯ𝓃 𝓉𝒽ℯ 𝒟𝒶𝓇𝓀 𝒸ℴ𝓂ℯ𝓈 𝓉ℴ 𝓁𝒾𝒻ℯ - Nightmare x Girl-Reader

by Gloria_Hania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Hania/pseuds/Gloria_Hania
Summary: Gdy człowiek przychodzi na świat, razem z nim pojawiają się nowe Istoty: Światła i Ciemności. U każdego takie Istoty wyglądały inaczej. Jedna osoba miała Istoty  przypominające koty, inna mogła zaś mieć ptaki. Światłość od Ciemności rozróżniano tylko dzięki ich kolorystyce. Światło miało zwykle jasne i lekkie barwy, takie jak żółty czy turkusowy. Ale Ciemność była przeciwieństwem - ciemne, mocne kolory: czerń, purpur, granat.Jednak tobie trafiły się inne niż większości Istoty. Zamiast królika czy pszczoły, twoje Istoty przypominały szkielety. I jednak różniły się między sobą prawie wszystkim, oprócz samego faktu bycia szkieletami. Ale to nie powstrzymało cię od poznania ciemnych jak Negatywne Jabłko sekretów...*MOŻLIWE WYSTĘPOWANIE SCEN EROTYCZNYCH I WULGARYZMÓW*Dream & Nightmare Sans © Jokublog on Tumblr
Relationships: Nightmare!Sans/Reader
Kudos: 4





	𝒲𝒽ℯ𝓃 𝓉𝒽ℯ 𝒟𝒶𝓇𝓀 𝒸ℴ𝓂ℯ𝓈 𝓉ℴ 𝓁𝒾𝒻ℯ - Nightmare x Girl-Reader

...

Czy to ostateczny wybór?

Nie będzie powrotu...

Jeśli twoje odpowiedzi cię satysfakcjonują,

Nie mam nic przeciwko...

Tylko proszę, pamiętaj,

Ostrzegałam cię...

...

N̖̠̳͙̟̞͔̫͊͛ͮ͆̕i̙̝̜̥̻͑̃͠g̵̠̜͉͙ͣ͋ͫh̛̥͔̮̰̹̥ͦt͎͖ͪͭm̶̺̻͎̆̾ͧa̬̤͒ͮ̕r̮̬͉ͧ̇ͫ͛ẻ̺̱̜̮̼̳̫̆̔͞!

Stój! Nie wiesz co robisz!

To zniszczy nam życie!

Proszę!

...

Proszę

...

Proszę...


End file.
